Nivel Secreto
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Uno puede imaginarse que el bueno siempre ganara pero ¿qué sucede si el malo tiene una motivación aun mayor que la del bueno? Ese es el caso del misterioso monstruo subespacial, sus motivos, su dedicación e incluso penumbras son el gatillo que empezó toda esta masacre.
**Nivel secreto**

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Uno puede imaginarse que el bueno siempre ganara pero ¿qué sucede si el malo tiene una motivación aun mayor que la del bueno? Ese es el caso del misterioso monstruo subespacial, sus motivos, su dedicación e incluso penumbras son el gatillo que empezó toda esta masacre._

Bueno, este spinf-off de Memory Card una historia de oc con burlas de mary-sue y cosas políticas e incluso llegando al punto de que uno se pregunta ¿Qué es lo moral o lo inmoral?. Lo que quiero llegar con este spinf-off de cinco capítulos es solo burlarse de ese "final feliz" que todos conocemos, la blanca Nieves se queda con el príncipe, mario rescata la princesa..etc…etc. Se lo advierto, esta no es una historia para las personas que les gusta los finales felices.

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Leviatan-De- Thomas Hobbet**

 _El fin justifica los hechos_

 _-Maquiavelo-_

* * *

Una brisa totalmente fría se sentía en ese extraño lugar distorsionado, parecía que la desesperación inundo a los últimos smasher que quedaban en pie. ¿Cómo es posible que ese monstruo supiera cada uno de sus movimientos? Los manipulo como tontos e incluso parecía que todo, absolutamente todo sucedió a su favor, _casi como si hubieran sido títeres_. Mario usando las últimas fuerzas que quedaba salto por esas plataformas moradas cristalinas y esquivo a duras penas los ataques continuos de esos primid de color morado y negro de ojos rojos- ¡No me rendiré!-Grito furioso, usando su mano derecha enguantada creo una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el jefe del subespacio que permanecía inmutable en una de las plataformas más alejadas de todos y como burla aun ni siquiera había desplegado sus alas extrañas que se asemejaban a las alas de una mariposa totalmente rota.

El jefe del subespacio solo creo una especie de pared de códigos que neutralizo por completo el ataque y mediante señas mando unos primid que se "encargara de ese molesto héroe"- **Eres un idiota…¿Por qué seguir peleando? Tus amigos son solo unos trofeos inútiles, admítelo. Perdiste-** Su voz era plana pero si uno era muy atento podía notar que esta contenía cierto tono de burla. Mario uso sus brazos como escudo y soporto el golpe brutal de unos de los Gigant Primid y trato de no gritar de dolor al sentir como este lo aplasta contra una de las plataformas que estaban flotando- Y..o…v…vo…y…h…a..c…er…q…ue…..t…t….¡AHHHHHH!-Otro primid de color rojo aprovecho la oportunidad en que mario se encontraba distraído mirando a Tabuu y le quemo la pierna derecha- **¿Qué cosa? …Un fontanero, que solo anda velando por una estúpida princesa que ni se da cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes por ella…¿Qué cosa podrías hacerme a mí? O incluso ¿A mi ejercito?-**

Tabuu apareció ahora de una forma más pequeña que antes, casi del tamaño de una persona normal y agarro a Mario del cuello- **Pobre..pobre héroe, que solo vive en su ignorancia…¿Crees que con "tratar de seguir con este círculo vicioso" vas a conseguir algo-** El monstruo del subespacio tenía toda la intención de estrangularlo pero se detuvo para esperar una respuesta de este, en cierto modo se divertía de los fundamentes débiles e ineptos que daban estos "tales smasher"

Los jadeos del fontanero se intensificaron más por culpa de esos códigos que rodeaban el brazo de Tabuu para estrangularlo con una fuerza descomunal- ¿C…cir…culo vicioso? S…so….lo le….l…lamas….circulo…vi..cioso…a la realidad …de..las cosas, t…u…no…pued…es cambiar la realidad de un ser…..e…so…es….inconcebible….-Ahora tosiendo y mirando un punto definitivo sin que Tabuu se diera cuenta, continuo diciendo ahora con un tono inquebrantable- ¡Solo eres alguien egoísta! ¡Alguien que no acepta su…-Dichas palabras gatillaron el enojo de Tabuu haciendo que intensificara aún más su agarre

 **-¡Voy a matarte!-**

Antes de que pudiera invocar ese gancho característico que usaba para uno de sus ataques más poderosos fue empujado por una flecha explosiva que lo obligo soltar al fontanero- ¡HYAAAAA!-Gritaba Link mientras que peleaba a duras penas con un gran primid y ignoraba el dolor contante que estaba sufriendo sus músculos por los golpes que le propino Tabuu anteriormente- ¡Pit ahora!-Exclamo y vio como el ángel salió de su escondite y sobrevoló los distintos monstruos del subespacio y los trofeos que se habían convertido varios de sus amigos- ¡No creas que voy a permitir que cambies la realidad de todo el multiverso!-Pit con su arco y flecha ataco incontables veces a Tabuu y luego Link tiro una bomba en donde estaba este para añadir más efectividad a los ataques.

Mario miro la cortina de humo que se había levantado por esos ataques combinados y sonrio por unos minutos con la esperanza de que esta batalla había terminado pero para su pesar vio como Tabuu se encontraba parado sin ningún rasguño mientras que sus alas estaban desplegadas

 **-Ese truco lo vi en otra línea-**

El subespacio se ilumino de colores morados, azul ,rojo ,verde y Tabuu volvió a su forma de gigante y preparo su onda de energía.

* * *

En otro lugar más profundo del subespacio se encontraba Master Hand apresado por varias cadenas que se comprimían con cada movimiento que hacia- Maldito-Maldición a Tabuu mientras que veía con pesar como los últimos sobrevivientes trataban de protegerse de esas ondas que amenazaban en convertirlos en unos simples trofeos.

 _-Tu…eres…-Recordó cuando vio la silueta de un hombre mientras que se reía con cierta malicia- ¡Eso es imposible tu quedaste atrapado en esa zona distorsionada del multiverso! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir allí!-_

 _-_ _ **Oh..parece que las "supuestas deidades", seres de un alto poder energético en este "pequeño multiverso" son unos simples ignorantes-**_

 _-¿Multi….¡TU NO DEBERIAS SABER SOBRE LAS DIFERENTES DIMENSIONES TEMPORALES!-Grito la mano mientras que se preparaba en atacarlo._

 _ **-Je…¿Ah no?-**_

La mano se enojó ante ese recuerdo, ese monstruo quebranto todas las leyes del multiverso para que haya una convivencia optima entre todos los seres que existen.

* * *

-¡L…ink cuidado!-Mario trato de arrastrarse en la plataforma para ayudar a su amigo pero solo podía mirar impotente como Link era golpeado por los primid que se había multiplicado aún más y era inmovilizado por unas cadenas doradas que salían de las plataformas- Pi…t…-Susurro al escuchar un grito adolorido del ángel que estaba siendo torturado por Tabuu.

- **Me trae recuerdos, según la biblia los ángeles son signos de pureza…sin** _ **embargo**_ **..¿Qué pasaría si les corto las alas?-** Decía con malicia absoluta y agarraba a Pit de una de sus alas y la convertía en un trofeo- ¡AHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHH!-Pit por primera vez en toda su vida había sentido un dolor así, ni siquiera cuando se le quemaron las alas había sentido esta sensación de dolor como si alguien estaba triturando por dentro los tendones de sus cartílagos y solidificando sus plumas.

Sin saberlo Pit, su diosa escuchaba con mucha rabia sus gritos de dolor.

-D…e…ja….los….-Murmuraba Mario tratando de levantarse para volver a pelear- T…u…no deberías…tu…..-

Tabuu termino de solidificar a Pit convirtiéndolo en un simple trofeo y se dirigió hacia Mario con una sonrisa burlesca- **Vaya…parece que alguien va a pedir piedad-**

Mario negó con la cabeza y dijo- Nunca le pediría piedad a alguien temeroso y cobarde como tu-

El jefe del subespacio se rio a carcajadas. ¿Temeroso? No le tenía miedo a nada…ya le había perdido el miedo a la muerte o incluso a la locura…. _ **¿o no?**_

 _-Tu solo tienes miedo de la realidad, por lo mismo la quieres cambiar-_ Susurro al borde de la inconciencia Mario- **Te equivocas maldito fontanero de pacotilla-** Contesto el monstruo del subespacio y con su pie aplasto la cabeza de Mario dolorosamente causándole otro moretón en la frente- Si…me…equivoco…por…que…ti…enes…esa…expresión…entonces?-Sonrió victorioso el fontanero y vio como la expresión de Tabuu cambio a una ilegible.

- _Todos vivimos con miedo, hasta los más fuertes sienten miedo-_

Tabuu empezó a transformar en un trofeo a Mario de forma lenta y dolorosa- **¡Mientes! ¡Yo no tengo miedo de la realidad! ¡Maldito idiota!-**

El fontanero suspiro y susurro con su último aliento- Eso es una mentira, por miedo estás haciendo todo esto…pero. También por otro motivo…¿no?-Tosió un poco y se resistió en gritar de dolor.

 _-¿Otro motivo?-_

 _-¿¡Qué otro motivo!?-_

 _-¡No lo recuerda!-_

 _-¡No podía recordarlo!-_

Una explosión simultanea sorprendió al ejercito subespacial junto a su jefe.

* * *

Bueno creo que ese prologo esta muy dramático, más que los otros prólogos de mis fic. Por cierto ¿Qué opinan sobre esto? Los motivos que gatillan los deseos y placeres que corrompen al hombre-Según Thomas Hobbet- O este estado de guerra entre Tabuu junto a los demás al imponer su poder.

¿Estan a favor de Tabuu o de los smasher? ¿Y qué opinan sobre lo que le dijo Mario?

Y Pobre Pit…si que sufrio o_o

Bueno espero que les alla gustado y no se olviden de comentar :D

 **-Sus comentarios hacen que mi alma corrompida se regocije-** Ok no XD leer mucho Maquiavelo ya me afecto y tambien queria pedir una disculpa a todos los que siguen MC por no actualizar, la universidad, problemas u más problemas solo me dejaron hasta la mitad del proximo capitulo u_u lo peor que ahora tengo las pruebas solemnes y debo estudiar para pasar el curso por eso mismo esto solo sera un fic corto de cinco capitulos y de corta duracion.


End file.
